Y SEGUIRÁ LA HISTORIA
by Hibarin-chan
Summary: después tanto tiempo junto a ella el empezara a sentir algo más
1. EL COMIENZO

**los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su autora**

* * *

 **EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA**

 **han pasado dos años desde que se le quito la maldición a los arcobalenos ahora tienen la apariencia de un niño de 7 y Nana (la mamá de tsuna) les a dicho que deben ir a la escuela como son ordenes de Nana nadie se opuso a la idea ni siquiera viper y verde.**

 **para que la casa de tsuna no estuviera llena de todos los arcobalenos una persona tendrá que cuidar a un arcobaleno menos uni que tenia asuntos en italia**

 **tsuna cuidaba a reborn**

 **chrome a viper y verde en kokuyo land**

 **por algún asar del destino hibari a fon**

 **enma cuida a skull**

 **como lal tiene forma adulta cuida a coronello**

 **todos tendrán que ir a una primaria de namimori pero algo raro pasara**

* * *

viper-san - decia una joven de cabellos azules - levántese por favor tiene que ir a la escuela

no, si no me pagan no iré -le dijo a chrome

la madre del boss se enojara - dijo chrome a lo que viper al oír eso se estremeció y se levanto rápido

esta bien solo esta vez lo haré gratis - dijo viper para ir al baño y vestirse como siempre

verde-san ya se fue - dijo chrome

esta bien entonces yo también me voy - dijo viper - vamos phantasma

 **CON HIBARI Y FON**

 **FON ESTABA ENTRENANDO CON HIBARI EN ESO HIBARI SE DETUVO PARA DECIR :**

oye akambo - dijo hibari - te tienes que ir

si veo que ya es hora -dijo fon se ducho y se cambio - me llevare a lichi adiós hibari

hmp - dijo hibari

 **CON SKULL Y ENMA**

skull-kun ya te tienes que ir - grito enma

ya voy - dijo skull quien al bajar las escaleras se cayo

ya se te esta haciendo tarde vamos vete - le grito adelheid

SI ya me voy - dijo skull mientras salia corriendo

 **CON TSUNA Y REBORN**

tsu-kun levántate reborn-chan ya esta desayunando - grito desde la cocina la madre de tsuna

mama ahorita mi alarma lo despertara - dijo reborn en eso se escucha una explosión y un grito

REBORN -grito tsuna algo enojado - no me vuelvas a despertar asi

mama ya me voy - dijo reborn ignorando a tsuna

ve con cuidado reborn-chan - dijo la madre de tsuna muy feliz

 **CON LAL Y CORONELLO**

vamos coronello levántate, báñate , come y vete a la escuela - grito lal algo enojada

coronello se levanto muy asustado y se puso a hacer todo lo que ella le ordeno

lal ya me voy - dijo coronello - mas tarde te veo kora

si y llevate a falcon - le dijo lal mas calmada

* * *

 **BUENO AHORITA SUBO EL CAPITULO 2**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	2. SENTIMIENTOS ESCONDIDOS

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

* * *

 **SENTIMIENTOS** **ESCONDIDOS**

 **en la puerta de la escuela se veían varios niños con ropas algo raras uno vestía un traje ,otro un traje militar , otro un traje rojo chino, otro una bata de laboratorio , otro un traje de motociclista (con casco y todo ) y otro u otra un traje negro con una capa**

 **todos los arcobaleno se habían encontrado en el camino asi que se fueron juntos por azar del destino les toco en la misma clase así que la maestra les pidió que se presentaran ante la clase**

\- ciaossu - empezó reborn -mi nombre es reborn

\- me llamo coronello kora

\- me llamo fong

\- me llamo viper

\- me llamo verde

\- soy el gran skull

\- bueno ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros - dijo una joven muy hermosa - por favor tomen algún asiento libre

 **los arcobaleno aceptaron y tomaron asiento ellos eran buenos en todas las clases entonces llego el recreo y un niño se acerco a fon y le dijo**

por que te le quedas viendo a viper es algo raro - dijo el niño con cara burlona

viper no es un chico es una chica - dijo algo molesto

 **al oír esto todos los presentes se sorprendieron menos los arcobaleno que ya lo sabia desde la batalla de estos**

entonces podrá ser que viper-chan te guste fon ? - dijo una niña algo inocente - si no entonces por que la miras siempre

e..es..por.. - dijo un fon nervioso y levemente sonrojado

 **entonces reborn y coronello pusieron una cara algo maliciosa**

ya veo kora - dijo coronello poniéndose en el hombro derecho de fon

es por eso que siempre estas viéndola - dijo reborn con sonrisa picara

 **en eso entro viper a la clase puesto que había salido a comprar leche de fresa y todos se le quedaron viendo nadie dijo sobre lo de fon por que era un secreto pero para reborn y coronello era una nueva forma de divertirse**

oye viper kora - dijo coronello mientras se acercaba a esta - fon nos dijo que le gu... - en eso momento fon se paro rápidamente para tapar la boca de coronello

por lo que dejo a viper con una gotita en la sien

no es nada - dijo fon algo nervioso

esta bien como quiera no me importa - respondió viper algo fría

fon soltó a coronello quien le susurro

no lo puedes ocultar por siempre kora

 **llego la hora de la salida y los arcobaleno se despidieron para ir a sus casa**

* * *

 **LUEGO ESCRIBIRÉ EL CAPITULO 3 AHORA NO PUEDO POR UNOS ASUNTOS ASTA LUEGO**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	3. EL BAILE DE PRIMAVERA

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **COMO DA FLOJERA ESCRIBIR 6 AÑOS DE PRIMARIA NOS SALTAREMOS A 2 AÑO DE LA SECUNDARIA NAMIMORI SI A LA DE TSUNA**

* * *

VIPER-CHAN - gritaba una joven un poco descontrolada mientras corría

que ? - pregunto algo fría viper

\- ya escuchaste que los senpais van a hacer un baile por la primavera

\- eso que tiene que ver conmigo si no me pagan no me importa

\- por favor viper-chan tan solo acompañame

 **al ver la cara de la joven viper no pudo hacer nada mas que decir**

 **-** solo esta vez lo haré gratis

\- gracias a por cierto tienes que llevar un vestido que tenga una flor los hombres usaran traje, zuri y yo ya tenemos el nuestro solo faltas tu iremos a tu casa esta tarde asi que adios - dijo la joven sin que viper pudiera decir algo

 **gracias al poder de los vongola kokuyo land fue reconstruido y ahora el la casa de chrome y los demas**

 **CON LOS CHICOS**

 **-** escucharon kora - dijo coronello muy feliz

\- que cosa ? - pregunto verde

\- va a ver una fiesta kora - respondió muy alegre - y toda la escuela esta invitada pero tenemos que traer ropa de gala y un ex estudiante aunque con eso no hay problema kora

\- sera divertido entonces ver a hibari enojado con tanta multitud no fon - dijo reborn

\- creo que vendrá ya que es la escuela - dijo fon algo nervioso

\- ore sama no va a faltar - dijo skull muy entusiasmado

\- entonces vamos a ver a viper con vestido - dijo reborn con una sonrisa picara hacia fon

 **TODOS INTENTARON IMAGINAR A VIPER PERO NO PODIAN YA TODA LA ESCUELA SABIA QUE ERA MUJER PERO SIEMPRE LLEVABA UNA TUNICA LARGA DE COLOR NEGRO**

 **-** bueno ya la veremos haya kora - dijo coronello

 **COMO YA ERA LA HORA DE LA SALIDA LOS CHICOS AL ABRIR SU CASILLERO TENÍAN MUCHAS CARTAS DE AMOR PERO TODAS LAS TIRABAN ELLOS ERAN LOS CHICOS MAS POPULARES DE LA ESCUELA TAMBIÉN VIPER PERO A ELLA LE LLEGABAN TANTO DE HOMBRES COMO DE MUJERES PERO TAMBIÉN LAS TIRABA**

EN CASA DE VIPER

\- hola viper tu ´hermana´ nos dejo entrar - dijo una joven de cabellos muy blancos

-hola zuri , yukiko - dijo viper con su personalidad de siempre

\- bien ahora a lo que venimos muéstranos tu vestido - dijo zuri

\- esta bien - viper saco del armario un vestido color negro que llegaba a medio muslo

\- es hermoso viper - dijo yukiko - pero no tiene una flor

\- le pediré a una persona que conozco que le dibuje un lirio - dijo viper

\- como se llama esa persona - preguntaron las chicas

\- Miura Haru - dijo viper con una cara un poco de asco

* * *

 **BUENO LUEGO SUBO EL OTRO CAPITULO Y LA HISTORIA** UNA PROMESA QUE HE DE CUMPLIR

 **POR EL MOMENTO NO LA ESCRIBIRÉ BUENO**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	4. EL BAILE DE PRIMAVERA (PARTE 2 )

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

 **\- le pediré a una persona que conozco que le dibuje un lirio - dijo viper**

 **\- como se llama esa persona - preguntaron las chicas**

 **\- Miura Haru - dijo viper con una cara un poco de asco**

* * *

 **A VIPER NO LE GUSTABA MUCHO IR CON HARU O KYOKO PERO YA QUE ESAS PERSONAS LE DECÍAN TENIA QUE IR , YUKIKO Y ZURI FUERO LAS PRIMERAS PERSONAS QUE LA TRATARON BIEN COMO MUJER ASI QUE ERA SUS AMIGAS**

 **EN CASA DE FON ( OSEA CON HIBARI )**

 **-** oye fon como te diste cuenta que viper era mujer kora - dijo coronello

\- es cierto fon senpai cuando nosotros lo descubrimos no te inmutaste ni por un segundo - dijo skull

\- bueno eso fue por ...

/ **FLASH BACK** /

\- oye viper por que siempre te pones esa capa ? - dijo fon

\- eso a ti no te importa - dijo viper algo molesta - pero si me pagas te diré

\- yarre yare siempre tan avaro - dijo fon con una pequeña sonrisa

 **entonces un cuchillo le iba a dar a viper pero...**

\- CUIDADO - le dijo fon a viper mientras lo empuja hacia un lado

 **-** AU -se escucho un leve quejido

 **-** perdón viper esta bien ? - dijo fon pero cuando levanto la cabeza vio que a viper se le había caído la capa que cubría el cuerpo pero no la que cubría la cara viper llevaba un short corto y una camisa de tirantes negra

\- pagame - dijo viper molesta

\- QUE ? - dijo fon sorprendido

\- pagame por a ver visto debajo de mi capa - dijo viper mirando hacia un lado con un leve rubor (cosa que no noto fon) y con la mano extendida

\- pero...eres...una...CHICA - dijo fon aun en shock

\- si soy un chica contento - dijo viper algo molesta

/FIN FLASH BACK/

\- y así fue como yo descubrí que viper era mujer - dijo fon

TODOS SE QUEDARON BOQUIABIERTA MENOS REBORN QUIEN MIRABA DE FORMA PICARA A FON Y DIJO

\- entonces desde hay te empezó a gustar viper - dijo reborn

\- si - dijo fon inconscientemente - espera que?

\- entonces desde hay te gusta kora - dijo coronello con una mirada picara

fon solo se quedo ruborizado ante todos

 **CON VIPER Y SUS "AMIGAS"**

 **-** viper-chan a ti ...te gusta fon-kun cierto - dijo yukiko

\- QUE ? - dijo viper algo ruboriza aun que por la capa no se notaba

\- entonces si te gusta ? - dijo zuri

\- no..a..mi..no..me gusta - dijo viper algo nerviosa - ya llegamos

AL LLEGAR VIERON UNA CASA MUY BONITA TOCARON EL TIMBRE Y SALIO HARU

\- ahi viper-chan es raro que vengas desu - dijo haru - are quienes son ellas?

\- hola somos las amigas de viper - dijeron ambas

\- yo soy zuri

\- y yo soy yukiko

\- yo soy miura haru por favor entren

DENTRO DE LA CASA DE HARU

\- oye te vengo a pedir un favor - dijo viper

\- ahi eso también es raro desu ¿ que necesitas ?

-mira - viper le enseño el vestido - necesito que le hagas un dibujo de un lirio en la falda

-hai desu déjamelo a mi - dijo haru muy feliz - lo tendré listo mañana

\- esta bien - respondió viper algo fria

CON FON Y LOS DEMÁS

\- oigan saben que dia es kora ?

\- hoy es miércoles - dijo skull

\- no tonto el día del baile

\- supongo que este fin de semana - aclaro reborn - oye coronello

\- que

\- con quien vas a ir si lal no iba a la escuela

\- le pedí a kyoko que me llevara también ira lal escuche que podíamos llevar a un ex alumno y un acompañante kora

\- ya veo - dijo reborn quien voltea a ver a fon - fon te le vas a declarar a viper ?

fon que estaba tomando te termino escupiendo lo sobre skull por la pregunta repentina

\- que estas diciendo reborn - pregunto fon algo rojo ( no que algo literalmente parecía un tomate )

\- entonces si lo pensabas hacer dijo reborn

\- no...bueno..eso creo

* * *

 **BUENO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA A Y VOY A BORRAR - LA PROMESA QUE HE DE CUMPLIR - PARA HACER UN HIBARI X LECTORA CHAO**


	5. Mis sentimientos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

 **\- que estas diciendo reborn - pregunto fon algo rojo ( no que algo literalmente parecía un tomate )**

 **\- entonces si lo pensabas hacer - dijo reborn**

 **\- no...bueno..eso creo**

* * *

 **Hoy es sábado el** **día del baile todos estaban listo al llegar a la escuela las chicas se desmayaron** **(literalmente) al ver a reborn,fon,verde,skull y coronello**

 **-** qué les pasa kora ? - pregunto coronello

\- solo ignóralas - dijo reborn

\- ok kora

\- no veo a viper - susurro fon mientras la buscaba con la vista

\- no te preocupes va a venir - dijo reborn dejando a fon rojo

 **ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que empezó y no había rastro de viper**

\- como es que no a llegado - dijo verde - si la vi salir con unas chicas de kokuyo land

\- por que lo dice verde-senpai ? - dijo skull

\- por que fon parece decaído por no ver a viper

 **después de decir eso llego viper quien venia acompañada de chrome y sus ¨amigas¨ pero había algo raro en ella si era que...NO TRAÍA LA CAPA QUE LE CUBRÍA LA CARA**

 **-** esa no e..es vi..viper ? - dijo verde mientras tartamudeaba

los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza puesto que viper se veía muy hermosa con el vestido que quedaba muy bien con sus ojos y cabellos morados ademas de sus marcas que la caracterizaban

\- vamos ve fon - dijo reborn quien empujo a fon hacia viper

\- es..espera reborn que estas.. - muy tarde fon ya había llegado hasta viper - ho..hola viper te..te ves muy bien

chrome quien ya sabia que a fon le gustaba viper decidió jalar a las chicas lejos y buscar al boss

\- arigato fon - dijo viper cosa que puso a fon rojo

\- qui..quieres to..tomar algo ? - dijo fon como un tomate

\- si es gratis entonces no hay problema - respondió viper como siempre

 **ambos fuero hacia una mesa donde había bebidas y comida...después de eso fueron afuera del gimnasio puesto que ahí era la fiesta pero...ninguno se atrevía a decir nada hasta que...**

 **-** esto viper - inicio fon

\- nani ?

\- por que no traes tu capa ?

\- eso es por que ...

/FLASH BACK/

\- viper-chan no vas a ir así - dijo yukiko

\- exacto - asintió zuri

\- pero no hay nada de malo en esto - dijo viper tratando de librarse

\- NO VAS A IR CON CAPA - le gritaron las dos chicas - VAMOS QUITATELA

\- NO

\- SI

\- NO

\- SI

\- NO

\- entonces te la quitaremos - dijo zuri quien literalmente se la arrebato de la cabeza

ambas chicas quedaron atónitas al ver la cara viper pero después de segundo soltaron un...

\- KAWAII

\- QUE ESTÁN DICIENDO - dijo viper muy molesta y algo sonrojada

 **-** como eres muy linda te confiscaremos la capa por supuesto zuri la traerá - dijo yukiko

/FIN FLASH BACK/

\- y fue básicamente así - dijo viper

\- yare yare supongo que debe ser difícil - respondió fon

\- si que lo es

\- por cierto viper tengo algo que decirte pero antes..ven conmigo - dijo fon quien jalo de la muñeca a viper

 **después** **de caminar un rato llegaron a un lugar donde había mucho arboles de sakura**

 **-** bueno que quieres fon - dijo viper

\- bueno te quería decir que..- dijo fon mientras soltaba la muñeca de viper pero se percato de la presencia de los demás arcobalenos y la familia vongola quienes los estaban espiando

\- quería decirte que.. - dijo fue rojo como un tomate - que tu...

\- que yo que ? - decía viper desesperada

\- que tu me..

\- fon si no vas a decir nada entonces me voy - dijo viper pero al momento de voltearse para irse sintió que fon volvía a tomar su muñeca

\- no te vayas viper - le decía fon algo rojo - tu me..me gustas

viper quedo atónita unos segundos y luego volteo para ver a fon realmente rojo

\- de..de que estas..hablando ? - dijo viper con un leve rubor casi invisible

\- es enserio me gustas mucho antes de realmente darme cuenta de que eras mujer puesto que yo...ya lo había imaginado..después de todo tu voz no era la de un chico - le dijo fon con una sonrisa pero como las comunes sino con un gran sentimiento

\- si ya lo sabia po..por que no lo dijiste ?

\- quería estar seguro... y bien que dices

\- fon yo.. yo ..

* * *

 **QUE LE DIRÁ VIPER ? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo**

 **y gracias a :**

 **kurotsuki no arashi**

 **por su apoyo hasta luego ciao ciao**


	6. algo inesperado

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **(T/N) = tu nombre**

 **\- si ya lo sabia po..por que no lo dijiste ?**

 **\- quería estar seguro... y bien que dices**

 **\- fon yo.. yo ..**

* * *

el ambiente se volvió tenso ya que en un lado estaban la familia vongola, los arcobaleno y la familia shimon la cual llego después quienes estaban viendo a viper y fon fijamente esperando la respuesta

\- fon..yo..yo..

\- VIPER-CHAN - se escucho lejos al parecer eran yukiko y zuri quienes llegaron corriendo

\- yukiko..zuri ? - dijo viper mientras volteaba a verlas

\- vi..viper-chan - dijo yukiko mientras paraba en seco junto con zuri y un pequeño sonrojo - interrumpimos algo ?

\- no...nada importante - dijo fon forzando una sonrisa

\- que necesitan ? - pregunto viper

\- venimos a entregarte la capa puesto que el baile termina en unos minutos - dijo zuri

\- en unos minutos ? - pregunto fon - pues que hora es ?

\- son las... - dijo zuri mientras miraba su reloj - son las 8 el baile empezó a las 4 y nosotras llegamos a las 6

\- eh ? - dijo viper algo sorprendida - entonces es hora de irse

\- ya luego hablamos - dijo fon mientras se alejaba un poco

\- si...hasta luego - dijo viper con un leve sonrojo para luego irse con zuri y yukiko

una vez viper y sus amigas se alejaron fon regreso a el lugar y se paro un poco lejos de los espectadores

\- yare yare nunca pensé que vendrían - dijo fon

\- la curiosidad nos carcomía kora - dijo coronello

\- es cierto..pero si no hubieran llegado ellas que hubiera respondido viper ? - esta vez fue lal

\- no lo se pero...lo que mas me sorprende es que también estés aquí...kyoya - dijo fon

\- akambo por nada me pierdo esto - dijo hibari mientras le mostraba a fon una cámara de vídeo

\- EH estabas grabando ?

\- hmn

\- regresame eso kyoya - dijo fon mientras intentaba quitarle a hibari la cámara

\- ..no..

\- tomare esto como una venganza por grabarte cuando le pediste matrimonio a (T/N) - dijo fon mientras se daba por vencido

\- ..eso no te incumbía akambo.. - dijo hibari con un leve sonrojo

\- entiendo - dijo fon..pero después mostró otra cámara junto con una sonrisa parecida a la de hibari - entonces todavía quieres esto ?

\- akambo regresame eso - dijo hibari realmente molesto

\- yare yare parece que nunca cambiaras - dijo fon mientra buscaba algo en la cámara - donde puse ese vídeo ?

hibari se molesto mucho con fon tanto que empezó a atacarlo pero este solo esquivaba..y luego lanzo la cámara donde reborn la atrapo

\- reborn dale play al vídeo - dijo fon mientras esquivaba otro golpe de hibari

reborn le dio play al vídeo y los arcobalenos junto con las otras dos familias se pusieron a verlo

...

\- jamas pensé que hibari se pondría así por pedirle matrimonio a (T/N) - dijo reborn mientras el resto asentía

\- después de todo también es humano kora

\- el guardia de la nube se sonrojo - dijo chrome

después hibari apareció detrás de todos y rompió la cámara de fon

...

después todos regresaron a sus casas felices excepto fon quien regreso huyendo de hibari

al día siguiente..

todos los arcobalenos se encontraba en casa de hibari ( habitación de fon ) excepto viper, ese día no tenían clase así que.. decidieron molestar a fon

\- fon-sempai, hibari lo alcanzo ? - dijo skull

\- no, cierta personita me ayudo - dijo fon

entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a una pequeña de 5 años de cabellos obsidiana atados con dos coletas con lazos morados con negro, ojos metálicos y aunque mostraba una mirada fría su sonrisa mostraba calidez

\- tío fon - dijo la pequeña

\- hola kaze-chan - dijo fon alegre

\- hola tío reborn, tío coronello, tío verde y tío skul

\- hola kaze - dijeron todos

\- nee kaze quien es la primera persona que te llega si te digo que fon se va a casar - dijo reborn

\- reborn no le digas esas cosa - dijo fon con un leve rubor

\- el tío fon se va a casar con la tía viper ? - pregunto kaze mientras se acercaba a reborn

fon solo se pudo sonrojar un poco

\- vez hasta kaze lo sabe - dijo reborn de manera victoriosa mientras sentaba a kaze en sus piernas

\- e..eso no debías decirlo kaze-chan - dijo fon con los colores a tope

\- por que no ?... si la tía viper me dijo la otra vez que le gustabas - dijo esta de manera inocente

\- cuando te dijo eso kaze ? - pregunto verde

\- eh ? esta mañana por que ?

* * *

bien eso es todo por ahora

ciao ciao


	7. una revelación y un paso mas

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **(T/N) = tu nombre** **C/C= color de cabello** **C/O= color de ojos**

 **\- por que no ?... si la tía viper me dijo la otra vez que le gustabas - dijo esta de manera inocente**

 **\- cuando te dijo eso kaze ? - pregunto verde**

 **\- eh ? esta mañana por que ?**

* * *

 **-** fon tienes mucha suerte a viper también le gustas kora - dijo coronello mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de fon

\- eso no es cierto..verdad kaze ? - dijo fon mirando a la pequeña

\- no, si es verdad hasta mamá, papá y la tía chrome estuvieron allí - contesto kaze algo confundida por la actitud de su tío

\- eso es bueno verdad - dijo reborn

los ojos de fon comenzaron a brillar mas de lo normal eso significaba que esta muy feliz pero nadie lo noto excepto kaze..

\- tio fon - llamo la pequeña

\- que sucede ?

\- te alegras igual que papá

\- por que lo dices ?

\- espera hibari si quiera se pone feliz kora ? - pregunto coronello

\- cuando papá esta feliz y no lo quiere demostrar (siempre -_- ) sus ojos brillan mucho - dijo kaze con una pequeña sonrisa

\- fon esta feliz por que se va a casar con viper - dijo verde

\- enserio? y cuando ?

\- n..no lo se

\- bueno entonces avísame cuando para que le preste mi vestido de novia - dijo una voz desde la puerta

\- mami - dijo kaze para bajar de reborn y correr asía su madre

cuando todos voltearon a verla vieron a una mujer de 26 años de cabellos (C/C) y ojos (C/O)

\- bienvenida (T/N) - dijo skull

\- hola chicos, como han estado ? - dijo (T/N) para luego cargar a kaze

\- bien, por cierto es verdad lo que dice kaze - interrogo reborn

\- si es verdad y si no me creen pregúntenle a kyo-kun el también escucho

\- te creemos y...como se los dijo viper ? - pregunto verde a lo que todos fijaron su miradas en (T/N)

\- haber déjenme recuerdo - dijo (T/N) mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba junto con kaze - fue mas o menos asi...

/FLASH BACK/

 **toc toc**

\- haiii - grito (T/N) desde la cocina para luego dirigirse a la puerta

al abrir la puerta se encontró a viper

\- aquí esta lo que pediste - dijo viper mientras le entregaba una bolsa de compras

\- perdón por hacerte comprar las cosas, pero si no están en los panqueques kyo-kun o kaze-chan me matan

\- esta bien no hay problema...bueno adiós - dijo viper mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

\- espera viper no quieres desayunar ?

\- n..no veo el por que no

\- entonces pasa a la habitación de kaze-chan ella esta jugando con chrome

\- entendido

\- yo mientras haré el desayuno

25 minutos después...

(T/N) se dirigió a la habitación de kaze para avisarles que el desayuno estaba listo pero al entrar en la habitación..

\- mami mira soy viper - dijo kaze esta portaba la capa COMPLETA de viper y tenia una gran sonrisa

\- kaze-chan no deberías quitarle la capa a viper - dijo (T/N) de manera dulce

\- pero la tía viper me la presto

\- entonces no hay problema aunque...es raro verla sin su capa

viper solo llevaba un short con una camisa de mangas acampanadas color negro

\- es cierto es muy raro - dijo chrome

\- hablando de rarezas hay algo que me intriga desde hace mucho - dijo viper

\- que cosa ?

\- por que te casaste con hibari ?

\- es cierto yo también me pregunto, por que el guardián de la nube ? - dijo chrome

\- por que...kyo-kun siempre me gusto ademas siempre quise un esposo que tuviera una personalidad contraria a la mía

\- eh ? - se escucho a alguien detrás - entonces fue por eso ?

cuando voltearon vieron a hibari recargado en el marco de la puerta

\- k..kyo-kun bie..bienvenido - dijo (T/N) nerviosa

\- hola papá - dijo kaze mientras abrazaba a hibari

\- estoy de vuelta - dijo este mientras cargaba a kaze

\- que tal la misión ?, alguien fuerte ? - dijo (T/N) volviendo a la normalidad

\- no, solo una banda de herbívoros - dijo este algo molesto

\- esta bien, pero volviendo al tema eso es todo

\- ok - dijeron viper y chrome

\- por cierto viper

\- que pasa ?

\- si fon te pidiera matrimonio te casarías con el ?

\- qu..que estas diciendo (T/N) ? - dijo viper con un gran sonrojo

\- y bien ? - dijo chrome

\- aunque sea te gusta ? - dijo (T/N)

\- si..creo que si - dijo viper mirando al suelo tratando de esconder su rostro color rojo

/FIN FLASH BACK/

\- y esa es toda la información - dijo (T/N) de forma dulce

\- entonces fon-senpai le vas a pedir matrimonio a viper-senpai ? - pregunto skull

\- no lo se - dijo fon

\- nosotros te apoyaremos fon - dijo (T/N)

\- cierto kora

\- gracias dijo fon

* * *

bien eso es todo... y agradezco su ayuda a

Hanasaki95 y tenshitsuki no arashi

ahora si ciao ciao


End file.
